


Big Hero 7: Empathy Rewrite

by superkoola



Series: Big Hero 7 Universe [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Honey Lemon has a little brother named Esai Flores. She loved him very much and taught him various things, including the lesson of Empathy, which means to understand how someone feels. This was put to the test when a group of people with powers wanted to take him away for his "safety". Can Esai be saved, not only from these mutants but from the trauma that would come with them?
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Original Hamada Character(s), Honey Lemon & Original Child(s) Character
Series: Big Hero 7 Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109438





	Big Hero 7: Empathy Rewrite

Night has fallen in the city of San Fransokyo. The city, despite the time, still boasts a beautiful array of lights from the buildings. Pedestrians are always out and about, given the city's enormous population, but it is not as crowded as it would be during the daytime. As a result, some people would use this time to do some...suspicious activity.

Speaking of which…

In one corner of the city, there is a large building in Downtown's more quiet spots. It is distinguishable from the other buildings by a green slogan read _**'Your genetics load the gun. Your lifestyle pulls the trigger'**_ with a pincher pulling out something from a multi-colored DNA helix strand.

This is the main building for the genetics company, Gene-Sys!

At the building entrance, someone opened the door and began to peek outside, seeing if there was anybody outside. It was an African American man in his late 70s with black hair that was slowly turning gray.

The man is none other than the famous geneticist and novelist: Edgar Potter!

Once he realized that the coast was clear, Edgar slowly crept out and began to walk down the stairs. He was carrying something in his arms securely and in a hidden way.

Edgar reached the bottom of the stairs. Looking around once more, he began to walk to the left, heading towards the parking garage. Once he got there, he began to walk around, searching for something...or rather someone.

He made it up to the fourth floor when,

"Hi there."

Edgar gasped and jumped for a moment before turning around to see a security guard. The security guard is a tall, blonde Latina with long blonde hair tied to a low ponytail and green eyes.

This woman is named Alba Flores.

Upon recognizing her, Edgar sighed in relief, making Alba grin slightly.

"Don't scare me like that, Mrs. Flores." Edgar scolded, although there was a small smile on his face. Alba laughed softly before she noticed what he was holding.

"Is that what you're giving me?" she asked. Edgar nodded, extending his arms outwards to show Alba what he was holding. Alba looked down, and she widened her eyes as she saw what he was holding.

On his hands was a baby! The baby was sound asleep in his arms, letting out softs hums. Alba blinked for a moment before looking up at Edgar.

" _ **This**_ is what I'm volunteering for?" she asked in surprise. Edgar nodded.

"Yes. Listen, Mrs. Flores. I know this may seem sudden, but you're the one I can trust him with. You have a family, don't you?" he asked. Alba nodded yet remained unsure.

"Yes. B-But, so soon?" she asked. Edgar nodded again.

"Yes. As expected, it took a long time, but I finished it sooner than I thought. Then again, with the new technology this company has developed since I resigned, I never thought it would work at all." he said as he made a motion for Alba to hold the baby, which she did.

Alba got a good look at the baby, who made a slight moaning sound before opening his eyes slowly. The two locked their eyes onto one another, and Alba slowly reached her finger out to gently graze his left cheek. The baby smiled and reached his tiny little hand out to wrap it around her finger.

"Cute, isn't he?" asked Edgar. Alba nodded as a smile came onto her face. Then, she looked up with a serious look of concern.

"So...he is a mutant, right? That's part of this program you set up." she asked for clarification. Edgar nodded.

"Yes, in a way." he replied. Alba nodded before raising her brows.

"'In a way'? What do you mean? Does he have any powers?" she asked. Edgar shrugged.

"Nothing spectacular. The genome I've inserted into him and tried to stabilize augments his intelligence tenfold. Nothing that impressive." he began. Alba's eyes widened as he explained this.

"Ten times smarter than anybody else?! _¡No es impresionante mi trasero!_ " Alba hissed in Spanish! Edgar raised his brow.

'Huh?" he asked. Alba shook her head.

"Never mind. The thing is: having a high intelligence compared to everyone else...what is the world going to think?! What is the government going to do to him? Are they gonna take him away? This is huge, Mr. Potter!" she explained. Edgar nodded as he scratched his chin.

"I am aware of that, Mrs. Flores."

"Then why give it to him? Why potentially risk the life of a child?" asked Alba.

"Because...two reasons. One, I owe a particular family this favor." he began. Alba raised her brow and tilted her head. Edgar clarified with,

"The boy's family, from his mother's side, has been there for me and my family for seven and a half generations. They helped pull my father, grandfather, and even myself from a dark path. It's only fair that I return the favor.

"I also want to spread the kindness and empathy that my family was shown. You know how tense the world is, especially between the USA, Russia, and China? Well, what better way to do this than to get someone smarter than anyone else. Someone who can process what is happening and understand them in a way that nobody would've thought." he explained.

Alba listened with intent and then looked at the baby. The baby was fiddling with her hand, giving off a small giggle. She gave a small smile before she looked back at Edgar.

"This is gonna be a big responsibility. So, why **me?** Besides, I'm not sure if I CAN afford it." she said. Edgar gave a small smile and nodded.

"I told you: you have experience with raising children. You're the only one I know of that has the experience. As for the money, don't worry: I've mailed you a check. $15,000 to help you." he said, making Alba drop her jaw, nearly dropping the baby. Thankfully, she managed to collect herself before she could, although the baby did end up whining. Thankfully, Alba managed to calm him down by singing a tune and bouncing him slightly. Sighing in relief, Edgar lets out a small chuckle.

"I think I made the right choice." he replied. Alba chuckled slightly before she looked at him.

"You're serious about the money?" she asked. Edgar nodded.

"Of course! The money ought to help pay for everything the child will need: food, water, beds, any toys he wants...new diapers." he said with a teasing grin, making Alba chuckle as well. Then, she nodded.

"Thank you, Edgar." she said warmly. Edgar smiled as he patted her.

"Don't thank me, Mrs. Flores. I should be thanking you for partaking in this program. It really means a lot." he replied. Alba nodded with a smile.

"After learning about what happened with the others, it's the least I can do." she said before looking down at the baby, who was fiddling with her hair. Alba smiled, slowly leaning down and kissing him on the forehead, making him smile. Edgar chuckled at the scene before he began to turn away.

"Now, I believe I can trust you with him from here on out?" he asked. Alba nodded, but as Edgar walked off, Alba gasped and called out.

"Wait! W-What's his name?!"

"I'm not good with names! I'll leave that to you!" he called out. Alba then sighed as she looked at the baby. The baby was making cooing noises, and Alba shook her head.

"I guess I'll just come up with one. I'll do it at home." she said before she walked away, heading towards her car.

* * *

After a long drive, Alba eventually arrived at her home in the Mission District. It is a small, quaint home placed between two similarly sized houses; it is about two stories tall and has four windows.

Alba soon parked the car in the driveway, and with the baby, walked to the front door. Alba walked inside and looked into the living room. She then smiled upon seeing two people sleeping on the couch, with their TV still on.

One is a Caucasian woman with brown hair going down past her shoulders, fair skin, and a slightly shorter slender body.

This is Alba's wife, Elizabeth Flores.

The other was a twelve-year-old girl of Hispanic descent, with a skinny body, lightly tanned skin, dark eyebrows, bright green eyes, and long honey-blonde hair that reached half-way down her back. She is wearing magenta-rimmed glasses and a yellow sleeveless shirt with a skirt and long white pants.

This is their daughter, Luciana Flores.

Alba approached them and reached her hand out to shake them awake. First, she shook Elizabeth.

"Hey, Lizzie. _Mi amor._ " she spoke. Elizabeth lets out a light snort before slowly opening her eyes.

"Mmm? W-What's…" she went as she shook her head. Alba chuckled as Elizabeth rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at Alba, and her eyes were quickly drawn to the baby in her arms, gasping in shock, eyes widening.

"Alba...wh-why is there a baby in your arms?" she asked. Alba smiled.

"Lizzie? Do you remember what I told you months ago? When I told you I would be a part of Edgar's program." she said. Elizabeth nodded.

"Oh, right...I just didn't think it would be so soon." Elizabeth said with a frown. Alba frowned as well.

"I didn't really think it would be a baby, either. I thought it would be...well, someone who could care for himself." she added. Elizabeth and Alba looked at one another for a moment before they looked at the baby, who was looking at them with a smile, babbling innocently.

"Wait...w-what about money?" asked Elizabeth, genuinely concerned. Alba then grew a smile.

"That's the best part: Edgar is sending me a check of _$15,000_ to help care for him!" she said. Elizabeth gasped in shock, hands covering her mouth.

"You're kidding!" she replied. Alba shook her head.

"Nope!" she replied.

" _Dios Mio!_ That's great! Edgar's so generous!" she said as she hugged Alba, the two laughing.

"Hmm? Momma? Meema? What's wrong?" said a voice. The two then turned around to see their daughter slowly waking up, moving her glasses slightly and rubbing her eyes. She then looked at what Alba was holding and widened her eyes. The baby looked in her direction and froze for a moment, staring at her inquisitively. Luciana then grew a smile.

"Aww! Is that a baby?!" Luciana gushed as she approached him, perhaps a bit too quickly. This made Elizabeth place her hands on her shoulders to slow her down.

"Easy, sweetie. I know you're excited but relax a little bit. He's just a baby, after all." she said softly. Luciana's smile faltered a bit before nodding in understanding.

"Okay. May I see it, though?" she asked. The two nodded as Alba knelt to her height, allowing her to see the baby.

Luciana and the baby looked at each other. Luciana smiled and waved at him.

" _Hola, bebé. Estoy Luciana Flores."_ she said in Spanish. The baby giggled as he reached out towards her. Luciana then leaned closer, allowing the baby to grab her nose. Luciana giggled before she then felt the grip tightening.

"Ow." she went slightly as she pulled back, hands covering her nose. Alba and Elizabeth raised their brows.

"That hurts?" asked Alba. Honey stood still for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not really. I didn't think it'd be so hard, though." she said. Alba hummed.

"Now you know how I felt when you were little _mocosa._ " she replied with a tease. Luciana blinked and raised her brows. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yep. We got it on video. Alba was irritated." she replied. Luciana pouted for a moment before Alba shook her head.

"Never mind that, Lucy. Right now, it's time to focus on the newest member of our family." she then said with a warm voice and smile. Luciana then gasped in delight.

"We're keeping him?!" she asked in delight, and the two nodded. Luciana hopped in place.

"Yes! I've always wanted a little brother!" she said with glee. The two women chuckled while the baby laughed at her. Once Luciana calmed down, Alba then said,

"Now, let's get some rest. Tomorrow, I've gotta head out and sign some adoption forms, and _then_ we can officially call him our son!" Alba instructed. Luciana pouted.

"Aww." Lucy said. Elizabeth, while chuckling, patted her on the shoulder.

"You heard the lady. It's...I don't know what time it...11:30 PM! We've totally overslept! Yep. Get yourself ready for bed, young lady. Tomorrow, you can play with him." she said as she pushed Luciana up the stairs. Alba chuckled while she looked at the baby, who was looking at the stairs with a smile. The two looked at one another before Alba ran a finger on his cheek.

"You've only been here for a few minutes, and I can already tell that you're gonna change our lives forever...I need to come up with a name for you, seriously." she said as she shook her head before she walked up the stairs.

* * *

Later, the baby was lying in a pink bedroom, humming to himself as he stared up at a makeshift hanging toy with many cartoon animals. He reached up and tried to touch them.

The door to the room opened quietly, and the baby turned to see Luciana creeping inside. The baby began to coo excitedly as he reached out to her. Luciana giggled as she approached him.

"Hey, little fella." she said as she got to him and looked down. The baby reached out to her again, and Luciana gently picked him up. Luciana saw the baby leaning into her body, and she smiled, feeling tears begin to stream down.

"I...I can't believe this! I'm gonna be an older sister!" she said as she quivered her shoulder. The baby giggled at her enthusiasm. Luciana then sat down on her bed and began to talk to him.

"Hey there, little buddy. I'm your older sister, Luciana Flores. The two of us are gonna be the BEST of friends for all eternity! I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna play with you. I'm gonna feed you. I'm gonna teach you _Español_. I'm gonna...well, do everything a big sister would!" she said as she laid down, lying him on top of her belly. The baby giggled as Luciana gently booped him in the nose.

"We're gonna be best of friends! I can assure you of that...man; we need a name. Let me think...Hmm.." she pondered as she stroked her chin with one hand, the other hand rubbing his belly. The baby blinked innocently as Luciana considered some more before she gasped in delight!

"I've got it! How about...Esai! Would that work?!" she asked as she looked at him. The baby blinked for a moment, before smiling again, waving his arms and legs again. Luciana smiled as she sat up and held him up. The baby giggled again.

"Esai...that works well! I got it from my grandfather. He used to live in Puerto Rico...always willing to help those in need. That's why...That's why he went to Syria last time I saw him." she said as a frown began to form. Then, she shook her head and grew a smile before pressing him closer against her.

"Esai, I'm very grateful to have you here. It's just been my two mothers for most of my life and me: momma and meema. While I love them, it can get...well, lonely. I never had any pets, very few friends. It's just been me and my chemistry set (which I'm gonna show you in the future). But now that you're here," Lucy began before she pulled him closer, eventually pressing her forehead against his. The baby, now named Esai, leaned in as well.

"You are like a gift sent to me by God to watch over. I know that things will be tough. Trust me, middle school is gonna be HARD! But I know you can pull this off. My family will be there to help you." she said as she nuzzled her nose against his, making Esai giggle. Luciana then hugged him softly.

" _I_ will be there to help you. Not only as a friend but as an older sister." she cooed softly. Esai hugged her back, humming softly.

The two hugged one another for a good while before Luciana looked at her clock. She saw the time: 11:46 PM. Luciana then adjusted herself as she lied down.

"Alrighty. Time to get some sleep, baby brother. Goodnight." she said softly as she took off her glasses and placed them on a nearby desk, pulled the blanket over them, and snuggled up softly. Esai looked at her closing her eyes. Esai then felt the warmth from her body and the blanket, and before long, yawned and closed his eyes. Eventually, the two fell into a deep sleep.

The two siblings fell asleep, none of them realizing that this night would be the beginning of an amazing adventure for them...especially for the boy.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! superkoola here!**

**Finally! The rewrite is done! I'll be honest: I never had the best of thoughts with this story. I was never satisfied with how it was going. I pretty much have the follow-up series planned, but not so much for this one for a good long while. Thankfully, I think I have it planned!**

**So...yeah, I wanted to have Esai be part of this project Edgar has. I wanted to stray away from the typical "Leave the baby in the stairs" trope. I thought this was much better!**

**So...I think that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy it! Please be respectful if you disagree! Feel free to leave constructive criticism, and stick around for more!**

**(** _**Big Hero 6 (the movie and the subsequent series) is owned by Disney!)** _


End file.
